


Parasite Pt. 2

by dontmindmepls



Series: Parasite [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ball Growth, Cock-Birth, Dick-Nipples, Huge balls, Incest, Non-Consensual, Other, Rape-kink, Testicle-Pregnancy, cloning, cock growth, excessive cum, huge boobs, huge cock, hyper balls, hyper boobs, hyper cock, urethral insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-26
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindmepls/pseuds/dontmindmepls
Summary: The parasitic worm makes a return, changing one of the twins into the perfect futa breeder.
Series: Parasite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218311
Kudos: 4





	Parasite Pt. 2

_ This one follows on from the first part of  _ Parasite _ , and much like that one this is a bit more extreme in its fetishes compared to my other works.  _ **_I urge you to read the tags carefully,_ ** _ as this one may not be for everyone, but if it is your thing I hope you enjoy! _

_ All characters involved are 18+ _

_ Tags: Hyper Cock, Hyper Balls, Hyper Boobs, Cock Growth, Ball Growth, Testicle-Pregnancy, Dick-Nipples, Excessive Cum, Urethral Insertion, Non-Consensual, Rape-kink, Cock-Birth, Incest, Cloning _

~

The parasitic worm left a trail of clear slime as it slithered through the air vents around the converted airfield. It snaked along, it’s sensory organs seeking out a warm host to enter and transform, and it was nearing its prey. It slowly progressed through the metallic silver tunnels, moving past the spinning fans and grates until it reached its destination. It edged closer to the opening in the airway, sliding further and further until it slipped over the edge and fell into the room below.

The room in question was dark and filled with the sound of snoring from its occupants. In their two beds on opposite sides of the room, Rachael and Nicole slept soundly, both completely naked. Rachael was lying under her covers on her front, her boobs propping up her body like two beanbags with her cock in her cleavage, while Nicole was on her back with her penis and dick-nipples all very erect and very obvious. The parasite sensed Nicole’s erect member and slithered up the leg of her bed and across the mattress, before climbing across her bowling-ball sized testicles and up her erect shaft.

The parasite crawled up the 5 foot long member and squeezed itself into her cumslit, opening the hole wide and squirming in. Nicole’s urethra bulged out wide as the intruder wriggled it’s way down, until it finally nestled into her heavy ballsack. In her sleep, Nicole writhed in discomfort but didn’t wake, her dreams keeping her calm as the parasitic worm started to transform her body.

~

Rachael blinked awake and rolled over, slapping herself in the face with her morning wood as she did. She pushed the hard rod away and reached over to her bedside table for her phone, switching it on and immediately navigating to her favourite site, PornStation. She grabbed her schlong with her left hand and put it between her huge tits, picked a video titled  _ “Slut Gets MEGA Facial - Bukkake Extreme” _ , and turned up the volume to hear the lewd acts in full.

Resting the phone on her bed, she grabbed her boobs in both hands and started pumping them up and down, titfucking her own giant cock. Her and Nicole had found out that this method was best for quickly jerking both their main cock and their two nipple-dicks. 

“Oh yeah, fucking cover me babe!” the pornstar shouted from Rachael’s phone as her nuts tensed and funneled cum up, spewing from her cockhead in unison with her two penises on her chest. The hot jizz spurted up and covered her and the bed, drenching everything surrounding her. This was a daily occurrence for the twins, so they made sure not to leave anything valuable in their bedroom.

Her orgasm continued for a few minutes as her three cocks emptied their loads all over her and her bed, until they petered out to just a few dribbles and spurts. Satisfied that her morning erection was dealt with, she climbed out of bed and looked at her cum-covered form in the mirror. “Not bad for 8 hours sleep,” she mumbled to herself, before wandering over to Nicole’s bed. “Wakey wakey Nikky, it’s…” her sentence faltered in shock as Rachael took a look at her twin sister.

Nicole was still asleep on her back with her dick-nipples tall and erect, capping her enormous chest, but Rachael was most freaked out by her sister's main penis. It was now nearly 7 feet long and much thicker than it was before, and her nuts had grown like beach balls between her legs. Not only that, her balls were moving, as if something was writhing around inside them. “Nikky, what the fuck?” Rachael shouted, shaking her twin awake. Nicole slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Rachael’s scared expression.

“Hey, I was enjoying that dream!” she complained, but Rachel ignored her and silently pointed down at Nicole’s dick. The sleepy futa pulled her cleavage apart and looked down, and immediately snapped awake from what she saw. “Whoa… I had a growth spurt!’ she cheered, swinging her legs around to stand up and get a sense of her new size. She stood next to her bed and checked out her new appendage size, looking up at the watermelon sized cockhead abover her, and down at the gigantic, full nuts hanging down to her ankles.

Nicole gave a sultry side eye to her twin and swung her hips around, jiggling her boobs and smacking Rachael in the head with her cock. “Haha, jealous?” she sneered, reaching down to feel how heavy her new balls were. They were straining for release as they were packed with dense jizz, and she could feel something moving around below the taut ballsack.

“Doesn’t this freak you out? At all?” Rachael asked, rubbing her red, slapped cheek and staring at Nicole’s crotch with worry. 

“Nah, clearly I’ve just got a more impressive dick than you,” she replied ignoring her twin’s concern as she started to pump her hands up and down as much of the shaft as she could reach. “You gonna help me out?” Nicole asked, and Rachael shook her head. 

“I’m going to find Mom, this doesn’t seem right,” Rachael said nervously as she hurried out of their bedroom to the main room to find Matilda and Bonnie, her cock dragging on the floor behind her. Nicole shrugged her shoulders and sat on the edge of her bed, and watched as Rachael slammed the bedroom door behind her. She kept masturbating more and more, and soon she felt her climax coming on. She braced herself as her kegels tensed, ready for her biggest ever cumshot, and her nuts rumbled loudly from their position, sat on the floor. “Holy shit...!” she screamed.

~

“Mom, something weird happened to Nikky!” Rachael shouted as she ran into the main hanger. Bonnie was in her usual spot - immobile from her monstrous cocks, balls, and breasts - reading a book with her morning coffee, while Matilda was making pancakes in the kitchen.

“What happened sweetie?” Bonnie asked, putting her book down to look at her daughter.

“Nikky’s dick got huge overnight, and I think there’s something in her balls,” Rachael explained as she ran over to her Mom, and Bonnie sighed.

“Well, our family’s biology is very unusual, so maybe it’s just normal. Is she in pain?” Bonnie asked, and Rachael shook her head. “Well, maybe she’s just had a growth spurt. I wouldn’t be surprised if you two got bigger,” she told the twin, looking at the monolithic size of her own 3 cocks and 2 dick-nipples.

“Then how come I haven’t grown?” Rachael whined as she looked down at her own cock, resting on the ground between her legs. 

“I don’t know, maybe your sister is just bigger than you,” Bonnie added, before returning to her book. Rachel grumbled and walked back to her bedroom, before Matilda called out to her across the room.

“Pancakes will be ready in 10 minutes!”

~

Rachael walked up to the bedroom door and pushed it open, but she was stopped suddenly as the door failed to budge and inch. “Hey, have you locked the door?” she called out to her sister inside, but no response. “Little bitch,” she muttered as she tried to knock the door open, bashing it with her shoulder (and due to their enormous size, her boobs as well). After a few bashes the door moved slightly, and a load of gooey white sludge flowed out over her legs and penis. “What the hell?” she cried, and as the viscous flood slowly poured out like an avalanche of molasses as the door opened more.

Rachael stepped into the knee deep pool of slime that filled her bedroom and looked about; the walls and ceiling were painted in jizz, and the twins’ clothes and other items were floating in the gelatinous goop that filled the room. At the far end of the room, Rachael could see Nicole passed out on her bed with her cock rock hard, still spurting cum up to fill the room even more. “Jesus Christ Nikky,” she panicked as she slowly waded through the stinking gunk to her sister, and she shook her awake for the second time that day.

“Huh, what…” Nicole murmured as she awoke from her cum coma, and her orgasm started to wane. She sat up with Rachael’s help and looked at the state of the room, and grinned ear-to-ear. “This was all me,” she whispered in pure amazement, and Rachael looked at her with worry.

“Are you feeling OK?” she asked, and Nicole nodded with enthusiasm. 

“Totally! Is breakfast ready?” she asked, and Rachael remained shocked. 

_ “She’s completely unfazed!” _ she thought, helping Nicole to her feet. The two slogged out of the room together to join their parents for breakfast, but while Nicole was looking forward to eating, Rachael’s mind was focused on something entirely different.

She watched Nicole’s hefty cumtanks bounce on her thighs as she walked, and her 7 foot long fat cock dragged behind her, leaving a syrupy trail of jism in her wake. Seeing how content Nicole seemed to be with her new obscene size caused the calm lake of concern and care she held for her sister to flare up into a burning pool of jealousy and envy.  _ “I was born first, why can’t I have a cock like that?” _ she thought as she stewed in her growing covetousness.

~

The twin sisters stepped into the converted hanger and were met with a gasp from both of their mothers. “Whoa, I see Rachel wasn’t exaggerating,” Matilda whistled, taking in the full size of her daughter’s schlong. She laid the table for the three of them for pancakes and coffee, then brought the final plate over to Bonnie. 

“Thanks babe,” Bonnie smiled, kissing her partner as she took her plate.

“You should see our bedroom,” Nicole bragged, pointing down at the thick jizz that coated the twins’ legs up to their knees. Matilda’s eyes widened as she stared, then made a mental note to get someone to install a new drainage system into the girls’ room.

The three futas sat around the table, Nicole having to strain to lift her balls onto her lap, and tucked into their family breakfast. Well, two of them did. Rachael barely touched her food, instead glaring at her sister in envy. Nicole was squeezing her nipple-cock over her pancakes to drizzle some of her cum over the fluffy waffles, before shoveling the pancakes into her mouth. She caught Rachael staring, and decided to shoot her a wink. “What’s the matter? Upset because your cock’s so small?” she feigned crying, then broke into a laugh.

“Hey, be nice you two,” Matilda scolded her daughter, but Rachael just stood and left without a word, going back to the bedroom. Nicole giggled and kept eating, loving how she could mess with her sister with her new size. After years of being so competitive, she knew Rachael was immensely annoyed at being the smaller of the two, and she was relishing in it.

~

Rachael waded back into their shared bedroom and lay in her bed, surrounded by a lake of cum. The stench was overwhelming, even by the sex-crazed family’s standards, but Rachael’s fury tuned it out. She stared at the ceiling and watched as large globs of cum dripped down over the room like goopy hailstones. “If that slut wants to show off her cock, I might as well use it,” she muttered, grinning as she planned how to get back at her sister.

~

The day progressed pretty normally for the family. Matilda stayed with Bonnie to get things for her and help her empty her 6 immense balls, while Rachael returned to the hangar to play some video games with Nicole. They sat next to one another on the sofa, and Nicole made sure to get her flaccid log to rest across Rachael’s lap. The smaller futa decided to humour her twin, knowing she’d get her own back later in the day.

Behind the two sisters, Matilda and Bonnie were having their own fun. They’d opened the hangar doors to allow for Bonnie’s vast orgasms, and now Matilda was sitting on top of the pile of phalluses, rubbing her body all over them. Over the sound of their game, Rachael and Nicole heard a rumble that shook the hangar as their Mom’s balls emptied, thundering cum up her three cocks and out of her dick-nipples, flooding the airfield. “Jeez, can you keep it down?” Rachael yelled over at her parents, as Bonnie cried out in orgasmic bliss.

The day ended with the family sitting down to dinner, and after a day of gaming on the sofa, Nicole stretched her arms and stood up, but her nuts stayed still. She looked down and saw that now they were sitting on the floor even when she was standing! “Fuck, they’ve gotten bigger!” she squealed with glee, dragging them over to the table.

“I think your penis is bigger too,” Matilda added, looking at the now 10 foot snake Nicole was hauling with her. The increase in size also increased Rachael’s incendiary jealousy, and she stared at her sister’s enormous orbs as she sat at the table. She took her seat and made sure to ‘accidentally’ kick Nicole’s nuts as she sat down.

“Hey, watch your feet bitch,” Nicole complained, and Rachael stuck her tongue out at her. Matilda decided to ignore their squabbling and just gave them their dinner, a pizza she’d made for each of them. Nicole immediately dug in, while Rachael stayed more reserved, keeping an eye on her sister. “This pizza is great Mom,” Nicole said past a mouthful of her food, and Matilda smiled, before lightly scolding her for talking with her mouth full.

~

After 20 minutes, the plates were all clear of food. Nicole sat back and smiled, licking her lips as she savoured the delicious meal she’d just inhaled. “Rachael, could you please clear the table?” Matilda asked politely, and Rachael objected fiercely.

“I did it last night, it’s supposed to be Nikky’s turn!” she whined as Nicole giggled. 

“I think with your sister’s new size, it might take too long,” Matilda explained, and Nicole poked her sister in the boob hard. 

“I guess my balls are too big, you’ll have to be our cleaning bitch,” she mocked, and Rachael felt like she could explode with fury. She prepared to launch into a vicious verbal attack, but at the last moment she held her tongue. There was no use getting in hot water with her parents before she got her own back. Rachael smoldered quietly as she slowly stood and cleared the plates from the table.

“I’ll be in my room if you need me,” Nicole announced, before standing up and slowly lumbering her way towards the sisters’ bedroom. Rachael watched her leave from the corner of her eye, then when the plates were loaded into the dishwasher she followed her to their shared room, locking the door behind her.

By now, the spooge that had filled the room had seeped out into the hallway outside, and it was only a couple of inches deep in the bedroom itself. Nicole was sitting on her bed watching a video on her phone and Rachael ignored her, instead beelining for her bedside table. She opened the drawer and rummaged through the bits and pieces inside until she found a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs. “Hey, as your dick is so small, do you want to suck me off? Or maybe just give me a titty-fuck?” Nicole jeered from her bed, and Rachael snapped.

“Alright whore, if you’re so proud of your dick, why don’t we use it for some fun?” Rachael asserted herself and strode across the room, before quickly grabbing Nicole’s arms and handcuffing them behind her back. 

“Hey, what the fuck?” Nicole yelled, and Rachael ignored her as she grabbed a sock and shoved it into her sister’s mouth.

Nicole squirmed as she tried to stand, something which was now very tricky with her enormous balls and her hands stuck behind her back, and her cries were muffled by her makeshift gag. Rachael ignored her sister's pleas, instead walking to her own bed to retrieve a long BDSM horse-whip. She then knelt down in front of her sister and started to rub her tits across Nicole’s shaft as she picked up and licked the head. Nicole moaned in pleasure as blood flowed to her groin, and her meat log started to grow hard and rise up. It was so heavy it couldn’t rise up fully erect, instead sticking out forwards from her body.

Rachael stood and watched as her sister's dong lengthened and rose up, and she stroked her own dick to get hard as she walked to the tip of Nicole’s beast. “As you’re clearly so much bigger than me, I guess I’ll have to use you for my own pleasure,” Rachael spoke in a sultry tone as she took Nicole’s watermelon sized cockhead in her hands and lined it up with her own rod. “Get ready bitch,” she taunted, before brutally shoving her cock into her twins cumslit.

Nicole screamed into the sock as her urethra swelled with Rachael’s meat, and the smaller futa geld her tight as she started to mercilessly fuck her sister’s cock like an onahole. “How do you like your massive fucking dick now, cunt?” she shouted, continuing to mock her more endowed sister. “Does it feel good? Do you like getting your cock raped by your slutty sister?”

Nicole leant back with tears in her eyes, looking up at the ceiling. Her member burnt with pleasure and pain as it was assaulted by the smaller prick, and her body tensed as her boobs started to cum. Nicole’s hard penis-nipples started to spew cum over Rachael, and the dominant futa started to laugh. “Ha, cumming already? So you do like it, you little whore!” she shouted, laughing at her twin.

Rachael leaned forward and whipped Nicole across her yoga ball sized cum-producers, soliciting a sharp yelp from the bigger futa and a giggle from the smaller. Rachael started to hump harder and faster, her own balls slapping the underside of Nicole’s meat with tremendous force alongside every thrust. After several minutes of brutal cock-rape, Rachael felt her bowling-ball orbs tighten and her load surged up out of her member, right down her sister’s urethra. 

Nicole almost passed out from pleasurable pain as gallons of gooey jizz flowed down her cock the wrong way and into her balls, which started to inflate even bigger as they greedily swallowed up their sister’s baby batter. “Yes! Take my cum you fucking fat cocked bitch!” Rachael screamed as her orgasm thundered on, and after several minutes the river of jism came to a stop, and Rachael yanked her slowly softening prick from her sister’s cock.

Satisfied that she’d dominated her sister enough, she walked up and uncuffed and ungagged Nicole and she simply stayed in place, sobbing. “Oh lighten up. You’ve raped me before now, just think of it as payback,” Rachael tutted, and returned to bed. Nicole stayed put, quietly crying into her hands.

~

The next morning, Rachael went through her usual morning routine. She woke up, opened up a porno on her phone, and masturbated until she was spraying the room with her cum. Having sorted out her morning wood, she got up and wandered over to see her sister while scooping her cum off her chest and face, only to find she was already awake, but surprisingly not hard. “You alright sis?” Rachael asked and Nicole brushed a tear from her eye.

“My balls are really full, and they ache,” she groaned, and Rachael looked down at the two cumtanks. They were still as large as they were when she had filled them with her sperm, now over 5 feet across each, and every now and then Rachael heard a gurgle sound from them. “I can’t get hard either,” Nicole added, grabbing her thick log and moving it about.

Rachael sat down next to her twin and patted her enormous nuts. “Maybe in the future, don’t make fun of me so much,” she joked.

~

**_4 months later_ **

~

“I think we need to call the doctor,” Matilda said, looking with worry at her daughter lying in bed. Over the past 4 months, not only had Nicole not had a single orgasm, she also hadn’t been able to get hard, and her testicles had ballooned up to be bigger than her whole body. She now spent her days lying in bed watching porn, trying desperately to get hard to no avail.

Matilda left the room as she dialed for Dr. Cartwright, and Rachael stayed with her sister. “Do you want me to get anything?’ she asked, trying to be friendly. As much as she squabbled and competed with her twin, she still loved her as family. Nicole winced as a gurgle came from her balls, and she asked for some water.

“OK, I’ll be back in a sec,” Rachael comforted her sister, then went to the kitchen to get her a drink. As she walked, she contemplated the night she filled Nicole’s ballsack.  _ “Maybe I went too far?” _ She fretted as she filled a glass with water at the kitchen sink, then returned to Nicole. She walked over and gave her the glass, then sat next to her again. “I just wanted to say, sorry,” Rachael said to comfort her twin, and Nicole nodded.

A few hours passed with Matilda and Rachael helping Nicole how they could, until a car pulled up outside and there was a knock at the door. Rachael went over to answer and opened the front door to find Dr. Cartwright. “Hello Rachael, you’ve grown since I last saw you,” the doctor smiled at the young futa, and Rachael led her back to her bedroom to check Nicole.

Dr. Cartwright opened the door and was visibly taken aback at the sight of Nicole lying in bed. “Oh my, this is some serious swelling,” she noted, and she approached Nicole to inspect her better. She walked up to the side of the bed and felt her forehead to see if she had a fever. No fever. “How are you feeling Nicole?” she asked, and the bedridden futa groaned.

“My balls are so big and sore,” she explained, and Dr. Cartwright nodded in understanding. 

“Did anything happen to cause the growth?” she asked, and Nicole shot a look at Rachael standing in the doorway. She blushed and stepped away, leaving her sister alone with the doctor.

“Me and Rachael were playing around, and…” Nicole faltered as she looked for the right words. “She came into my balls.” If Dr. Cartwright was shocked and appalled, she hid it well. Keeping a calm composure, she reached for her bag and pulled out a piece of medical equipment. 

“I’m going to do some tests, OK? Let me know if there’s any discomfort.”

~

Another couple of hours later, Dr. Cartwright emerged from the twins’ bedroom and approached the rest of the family. “I’ve completed some tests, and I’ve found what seems to be ailing your daughter,” she explained. “Nicole is pregnant, but it’s like no pregnancy I’ve ever seen. My ultrasound scan indicates that she is pregnant in both of her testicles, and not only that, the pregnancy seems to be progressing at an alarming rate.” 

Matilda gasped in shock, and sat down next to Bonnie to hug her. “Is she going to be OK?” she asked, concerned for her daughter’s wellbeing. 

“I think she’ll be alright, though I’ll have to make some more checkups during the pregnancy. Please keep me posted if anything changes.”

The doctor said her goodbyes and left the airfield, leaving the family by themselves with some difficult questions. Matilda and Bonnie faced Rachael and stared her down. “How exactly did Nicole get pregnant?” Bonnie asked outright, and Rachael fidgeted nervously. 

“We were just fooling around, you know how it is…” she explained as she played with her dark black hair innocently, though her two mothers were unconvinced. 

“You’re grounded.”

~

**_8 months later_ **

~

“Wow, I think I can feel them kicking hard today,” Nicole remarked, looking down at her dangerously big testicles. After 12 months of pregnancy, her penis had grown to a staggering 12 feet long, and her balls were now both a little over 10 feet across, and whatever was inside was obviously moving about. Dr. Cartwright had returned for a checkup after she passed the usual 9 month mark for most human pregnancies, and was now performing another ultrasound on the titanic testes resting on the mattresses on the floor.

A few months back the family had to move Nicole into their second hangar which was normally reserved exclusively for the sister’s sexual activities, only having a large bed, some sex toys, and a large drain in it. She had gotten too big to stay in her bedroom, and they actually had to call in some people to knock the wall down to move her out!

“This is remarkable,” Dr. Cartwright whispered as she looked at the ultrasound on the screen. “It appears you haven’t been growing any fetuses in your testicles for the past year. Rather, it appears there are two clones of you and your sister,” The doctor was clearly astonished, her eyes glued to the monitor. “They’ll come out as fully grown young adults like you and your sister, though I can see some major physiological alterations compared to you two.”

“So I’ve got two copies of me in my balls?” Nicole asked in surprise, and Dr. Cartwright nodded.

“However, it seems these two clones have two penises and four testicles, as opposed to your one and two respectively. They also seem to be lacking the phalluses on your chest,” the doctor added, pointing at Nicole’s dick-nipples.

Before Nicole could respond, the door to the hanger swung open and Rachael stepped in. “Hiya Doc, how’s Nikky doing?” she announced loudly, sauntering up to the duo. Dr. Cartwright explained what was happening in Nicole’s balls. Rachael’s face flashed through several emotions; shock, worry, confusion, intrigue, and finally, arousal. 

“I’m not sure how much longer this pregnancy will go on, but I doubt it will be much longer considering how developed the ‘clones’ are,” the doctor explained, and Rachael sat next to her sister.

“Don’t worry Doc, I’ll take good care of Nikky,” Rachael beamed at Dr. Cartwright, and the doctor nodded and walked off. 

“I need to have a word with your parents, so I’ll be in the other hangar,” she said before stepping through the door and out of the room. 

“Just me and you now sis,” Rachael smiled, turning to face her twin. “As you’re not going anywhere, do you wanna suck me off real quick?”

Nicole smirked and nodded, prompting Rachael to straddle her sister and drop her thick cock into Nicole’s mouth. The pregnant futa stretched her mouth open and started to slobber across the glans, and reached up to stroke what length of the cock she couldn’t fit in her maw. Rachael bathed in the bliss of her sister’s blowjob and used her free hands to jerk off her dick-nipples, bringing them both a quick erection. “Oh yeah, suck your sister’s fat cock!” she shouted in pleasure.

Nicole slurped and sucked as much of her sister’s cock as she could, chugging the precum that flowed much like how a fish drinks water. Rachael purred with delight, revelling in her twin’s ministrations and her hands on her long, thick nipples, and after a few minutes she felt her balls tighten. “Ah, I’m gonna cum!” she squealed.

Rachaels bowling-ball orbs forced their load out of her cock as her orgasm thundered through her nervous system, flooding her whole being with bliss and spewing cum from her nipples. The gooey jism filled Nicole’s mouth instantly, the flow forcing more of the cum down her throat and out of her nose. As her system got flooded by her sister's emissions, Nicole felt a deep rumble through her nuts as her cock started to get hard and a thin, clear liquid exploded from her cockhead all over the opposite wall. 

As her own climax reached its end, Rachael looked down to see Nicole’s shocked expression, and she turned to see what was happening behind her. “Holy shit sis, you actually came!” she yelled, jumping off of Nicole to take a closer look. “I guess you just needed a good taste of you big sister’s cum,” she bragged, lifting her cock to her mouth to lick up some of her remaining jizz, but Nicole didn’t share her sister’s excitement.

“I think my water just broke.”

Nicole shrieked as her balls gurgled loudly and more clear liquid vomited from her cumslit. “Shit, does it hurt? I’ll go get Dr. Cartwright!” Rachael shouted as she panicked, running out of the room to get the doctor. Unbeknownst to Rachael, Nicole wasn’t in pain; she was in absolute pleasure.

A few moments later Rachael came running back in, followed closely by the family doctor as she ran in her professional high heels. Nicole groaned like a wild beast as her kegels contracted, preparing to push out the two clones growing inside of her. “I’ll need to check the ultrasound to assist the birth,” Dr. Cartwright shouted, standing next to Nicole’s huge scrotum and reaching back for the transducer. Rachael stood still for a moment before realising the doctor wanted her to help, and she passed her the ultrasound device so she could make her scan.

“It looks as if the clones will be coming out,” the doctor paused to find the right way to phrase what she wanted to say, “penis first.” Nicole’s eyes widened and Rachael tried to stifle a smile.

“You mean, she’s going to get cock fucked from the other end?” Rachael asked as she held back her laughter, but Dr. Cartwright didn't share her joviality. 

“I’ll need to make sure the ‘birth’ doesn’t have any issues,’ the doctor continued, ignoring Rachael’s immature question. “I doubt my on-call midwife will be able to make it in time, can you help?” 

Rachael gulped and felt her stomach sink.  _ “Can I help here? I don’t know anything about birth, let alone a fucking cock-birth!”  _ she thought in dread, but she looked over at her sister who gave her a kind nod. 

“You’ll do fine sis,” the pregnant futa managed to say before she loudly groaned again as another contraction hit her, and Rachael felt a new wave of confidence and steeled herself for what was to come. 

“OK Doc,” she asserted herself, joining the doctor at the head of Nicole’s penis. “What should I do?”

“We’ll need to wait and see what happens for now, this is the first birth of this kind I’ve ever seen,” Dr. Cartwright replied, looking intently into Nicole’s pisshole; when it wasn’t gushing clear fluid, it was gaping open in preparation for what was to come. Nicole yelled out in pleasurable pain again, and Rachael and the doctor prepared for the birth.

No matter how prepared they could have been, they were still caught off guard as Nicole howled and a giant bulge began to appear at the base of her cock in her urethra. The bulge was twice as thick as her entire member and slowly began to push up along her shaft, expanding it out as it went. “What the fuck,” Rachael whispered in a blend of arousal and fear; whatever was coming out of her sister was massive.

The long bulge crept closer and closer to Nicole’s cockhead, inch by inch until it stopped just short of her tip. “What’s happening?” Rachael asked the doctor, but before she could reply Nicole wailed and the buge at the base of her cock got even bigger, stretching out to over 6 feet across. Now, her penis looked like it had two other dicks and a set of balls inside it! 

“If I had to guess, I think the clone’s balls are entering her birth canal,” Dr. Cartwright quietly said in awe. The giant appendages inside Nicole started to move again, and Dr. Cartwright and Rachael watched her cumslit gape open as two cockheads the size of large watermelons forced their way out, along with a flow of thick cum.

The two cocks lurched and belched cum out, showering both Dr. Cartwright and Rachael in the goopy clone-spunk. Dr. Cartwright sputtered and quickly wiped the jism from her face in shock and disgust, but Rachael seemed to revel in the spooge deluge, licking it from her mouth and rubbing it into her tits. As they continued to cum violently, the two huge cocks inside Nicole’s own massive member continued to push forwards, flopping out in their semi-erect state until the balls arrived at Nicole’s tip. She again screamed wildly like a banshee as her cockhead expanded wide, stretching around the full 6 feet diameter of the two heavy cumtanks.

“Come on Nikky, push!” Rachael shouted in encouragement at her twin sister as the widest part of the enormous nuts squeezed their way out and the rest of the clone followed. In a river of cum and clear fluid the clone slid out of Nicole’s cock, and Rachael felt like she could’ve passed out on the spot. She stared in awe and astonishment as a human that looked identical to her and Nicole shakily stood up and stared back at Rachael.

“Hello…” Rachael tentatively greeted her new offspring with confusion and waved slowly at the being in front of her, and it waved back.

“Hello...”

Rachael stood in stunned silence for a moment before finally speaking up. “Oh this is weird,” She commented as she poked one of the clone’s two mammoth 10 foot cocks, looking past them at the four 3-foot across balls that entirely filled the space between its legs. “Nikky, you need to see this.”

The clone cocked it’s head and poked Rachael’s own cock carefully.

“Oh this is weird. Nikky you need to see this.”

Rachael looked back up from the clone’s quad-cam tanks to face it. “Are you copying my words?”

“Are you copying my words?” It replied.

Before Rachael could experiment further, Nicole screamed again and the base of her cock swelled wide, just like before. “Rachael, the second one is coming. I think I have this handled now, it seems to be on autopilot. Could you see if Nicole’s ok?” Dr. Cartwright shouted over the noise of the yelling, pregnant futa as she wiped the cummy sludge from her doctor’s coat and held the head of Nicole’s cock.

Rachael nodded and walked over to Nicole, her cock and dick-nipples bobbing as they slowly got erect from the lewdness surrounding her, and behind her the clone followed, mimicking her movements. Nicole looked into her sister’s eyes with need, reaching out to grab at her cock. “Please fuck me sis, I want to feel you inside me right now,” Rachael raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“Jeez, this is really making you horny huh?” Nicole nodded and her sister beamed, ready to fuck her. “Get ready doc, I need to maneuver Nikky here for some fun.” Behind her, the clone copied her speech.

“Jeez, this is really making you horny huh? Get ready doc, I need to maneuver Nikky here for some fun.”

Rachael ignored the clone copying her and got up onto the bed, and gently helped Nicole to her feet, a movement which didn’t move her junk all that much due to its extreme, gravid size. Once she was up on her feet, Rachael lined up her hardening 5 foot schlong against Nicole’s pussy, and she found that it was absolutely dripping wet. “Jesus, already wet. Such a slut…” Rachael whispered into her sister’s ear as she shoved the head of her cock into her cunt.

“Jesus, already wet. Such a slut…” 

Rachael looked back in confusion as her words were whispered in her ear, seeing the clone close behind her. It was squeezing it’s tits against her as it mimicked her movements.

All her movements.

Rachael squealed as the clone shoved it’s two behemoth dicks inside her, one in her ass and one in her pussy. “Holy shit, stop!” Rachael cried out, but as her hips were shunted forward the clone continued to copy, shoving it’s hips forward too as it shouted.

“Holy shit, stop!” It shouted, miming Rachael’s voice perfectly.

As the clone fucked Rachael, painfully filling her insides with most of its two 10 foot lengths, it made Rachael fuck her sister, and as Rachael fucked her sister the clone copied and fucked her, creating a vicious cycle. Nicole was in a world of lust, oblivious to what was happening behind her as she moaned and cried in orgasmic joy, feeling her twin’s cock filling her and the second clone’s genitals stretching out her shaft. It widened just like before as the new clone was forced out bit by bit with each contraction.

“You’re very close Nicole, keep pushing!” Dr. Cartwright shouted over at the futa, but Nicole ignored her as she focused on the sensations sparking through her as her body was used as nothing more than a pregnant fuck-toy. After several more minutes of fucking and pushing, the second clone finally forced it’s way out and flopped to the floor, before standing up and looking back at it’s ‘parents’. “You did it Nicole, well done!” The doctor cheered and sat down exhausted, trying to wipe off some more of the thick gunk that had collected on her body and clothes over the whole birthing.

“I’m gonna cum!” Rachael shouted as her cock began to fill her sister up, and the clone behind her joined in her orgasm.

“I’m gonna cum!” It shouted, following Rachael’s lead as it also spewed it’s load into Rachael, inflating her stomach and womb. The twin sisters expanded out as they filled with semen, and before long they both looked like they were pregnant. Again.

~

**_2 months later_ **

~

“I have to say girls, you’ve done a good job training these two,” Bonnie commented as she watched the two clones fuck one another silly on the sofa in their living room, with one on her hands and knees as the other fucked her doggy-style. Ever since they had been ‘made’, Rachael and Nicole had worked together to try and teach them to think for themselves beyond mimicking their every move and word. Now, they were truly people in their own right, though they often acted very similarly to the original twins, and as part of their training the original twins had molded them into their own sex-slaves.

“Thanks Mom. It’s cool to have some more people around the house,” Nicole replied, sitting at the dinner table and eating some pasta. Since her pregnancy ended, her cock and balls had shrunk back down to their original size, leaving her feeling disappointed but relieved at the same time. As much as having a much bigger dick than Rachael was a great feeling, she did miss being able to actually walk properly.

“Hah! You’re just glad you’ve got more people to fuck, you slut!” Rachael snorted from the other side of the table.

“Oh don’t act like you’re any different,” Nicole responded, poking fun at her sister’s own obscene behavior. Rachael smirked and nodded.

“I guess you’re right,” she conceded, pushing her own plate away and standing up. “I’m bored, I wanna join in,” she announced, walking over to the two clones on the sofa and dropping her cock on the one being fucked. She looked over at her ass, seeing the other clone had both of it’s immense fuck-sticks into it’s ‘sister’s’ asshole. “Damn, you’re seriously stuffed in there,” she commented, and the clone smiled and nodded.

“I found out I can get both of my penises in her butt, and it feels so good!” The clone squeaked in joy with a voice that almost exactly matched Rachael’s own. 

_ “I guess we taught them very well,” _ Rachael thought, stroking her cock and poking it into the other clone until it opened its mouth and began to suck on the tip seductively. As the cloned twin licked the leaky head of the penis in front of her, the other clone started to cum inside it’s ‘sister’. It’s four huge balls rumbled as the clone on all fours started to swell out in her middle with warm seed, quickly filling the space between her and the sofa. However the inflating clone ignored the tight feeling, focusing its attention on the cock currently filling it’s mouth.

Rachael grabbed the clone’s hair tight and pulled it’s head down her shaft until she was balls deep in its face, expanding her throat as the cock rammed its way down the clone’s esophagus, before bringing her hands up to grope her fat tits and stroke her two dick-nipples. “Go on bitch, suck my cock,” she moaned to the clone as she masturbated her chest-cocks faster and faster, bringing herself to orgasm quickly.

She groaned loudly as she started to shoot off from all three phalluses attached to her body, filling the clone’s distended throat with cum and coating them both as her nipples shot off thick ropes of jizz for minutes without end. Eventually she calmed down and pulled her cum-cannon from the clone’s mouth and patted its tits gently. “Good girl,” she whispered into its ear before returning to the dinner table, leaving the clone inflated with cum on the sofa, drooling jizz and moaning in pleasure.

“Hey, if you’re done over there, come sort me out too,” Nicole called out to the other clone, beckoning it over to join her at the dinner table. It followed her request and hobbled over to her, its two 10 foot cocks dragging behind it and its four balls swinging between its legs, until it reached the table. Knowing what to do, it knelt down under the table and began to lick and suck Nicole’s shaft, and she cooed while she kept eating her pasta. “I have to say sis, I’m starting to think this was all worth it.”

Rachael smirked and held up her glass of lemonade, and Nicole matched the motion as they made a toast to their new family members.

“To cloned futa sex-slaves,” Rachael cheered and Nicole laughed, reaching down to rub her nuts.

“To cloned futa sex-slaves!”


End file.
